Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)
Origin After the unfortunate death of Ted Kord, who perished in an attempt to foil Jarvis Kord’s evil scheme, the scarab located a new host, a young teenager by the name of Jaime Reyes. The scarab bonded with his body and even though Jaime had yet to fully control the scarab’s power he started to fight crime as the Blue Beetle. Batman and several other heroes worked as mentors towards the young hero ,and Jaime eventually gains Batman’s respect as a hero after there fist team up in Rise of the Blue Beetle. He has teamed up with Batman to stop villains such as Kanjar Ro, Sportsmaster and Baby Face. In the episode Fall of the Blue Beetle, Jaime searches for the origins of the scarab. Despite the protest of Batman who insist he is not ready to know the truth, Jaime travels to science Island, Ted Kord's last known location. There he is manipulated by Jarvis Kord, Ted’s uncle into powering a hoard of robots he plans to unleash on the world. With help of Batman, Blue Beetle destroys Science Island, stops the robots and takes Jarvis into custody. In Game Over for Owlman, Blue Beetle is shown as one of the heroes trying to capture Batman, who has been falsely accused of crimes committed by Owlman. He also makes a cameo as one of the singing heroes in Mayhem of the Music Meister. He is also one of the heroes that Dr. Fate borrowed the powers from to fight equinox in the episode The Fate of Equinox. Attack of the Reach In the episode Revenge of the Reach, it is revealed that Jaime's scarab is actually a piece of alien technology belonging to a group called the Reach. After returning the villain Evil Star to Oa he was arrested by the Green Lantern Corps but not before engaging in quick battle with Guy Gardener he was brought before the Guardians of the Universe who let him go but kept him under close watch on Oa. Eventually the Reach took control of Jaime and forced him to knock out several Lanterns while destroying Oa's security force field. In the battle the followed, (named the Battle of Oa) Jaime fought on the side of the Reach against a losing Lantern corps despite the best efforts of Batman to reach him. Eventually, after a long internal conflict Jaime retook control of the suit and after having three lanterns pour there remaining energy into his Scarab, Jaime took down the entire Reach army releasing a huge discharge of lantern energy. At the end of the episode the Lantern's try to take the Scarab away from Jaime, but ironically Guy Gardner speaks up in his defense saying that Jaime has proved that he can handle the Scarab. The guardians agree and allow him to keep it. Personality and Traits Jaime Reyes is shown as a big fan of Super Heroes and often discusses them with his friend Paco. Although in the episode when Plastic Man screws up again he can be seen shaking his head. In Invasion of the Secret Santa’s, Jaime reveals that the scarab has started talking to him and calls him goober however, in later episode’s he simply calls the scarab armor. In Fall of the Blue Beetle, he feels the need to have been chosen instead of the scarab finding him as a result of dumb luck. Nevertheless Jaime at times also shows a goofy side. Powers and Abilities The Scarab grants Jaime a large array of powers and weaponry. While originally lacking even the ability to turn into the Blue Beetle, he eventually gains better control over it. He has a variety of guns, melee weapons and the suit even grants him the ability to grow to a very muscular state. The armor also grants Jamie enough strength to lift a small truck, and allows him to survive unaided in space. Jaime also has a large amount of willpower allowing him to be master of the scarab rather than the other way around. Category:Heroes